Where oh Where Has my Little Siri Gone?
by Ms.Witch
Summary: WARNING! MAGURE OotP SOILERS! When Sirius's has gone missing its up to his guarding angel to save him! PG-13 because of swearing!


Where Oh Where Has My Little Siri Gone?

*~*~*~*

The Veil

*~*~*~*

a/n: well this is just a lil story I thought would be cute since I'm SO much in denial about the whole Sirius 'dead' thing so I thought this would be away to SHOW YOU HE'S STILL ALIVE!!!!!!!! HE'S STILL ALIVE I TELL YOU!!!!!!! *coughs* anyway, enjoy and please please PLEASE review!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (duh!) and if I did I wouldn't b making fanfic's now would I? HUH?! HUH!? God. I only own MoMo Wong and EvilMicella owns Kayz Pierce. Oh and I own the plot too.

*~*~*~*

__

Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing--- Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second…

But Sirius did not reappear.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled, "SIRIUS!"

He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasps. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out again…

But as he reached the ground and sprinted toward the dais, Lupin grabbed Harry around the chest, holding him back.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry---"

"Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!"

"It's too late, Harry---"

"We can still reach him---"

Harry struggled hard and viciously, but Lupin would not let go…

"There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…He's gone."

*~*~*~*~***Heaven***~*~*~*~*

"MoMo! Your stone! Its red!" Lily said in shock.

"Wah?" MoMo looked down at her cross necklace with her Angel stone in the middle. She had one like all the other Guarding Angels in heaven.

An Angel Stone was a special stone that every Guarding Angel had. It was a special stone that tells you how the person your guarding is. There is a certain color code to it.

Green: Good, their alright.

Blue: Sad, sorrow, grief, ect.

Black: Past out, unconscious, sleeping.

Red: Danger, Bad, hurt very badly ect.

Yellow: Happy, cheerful, joyful ect

Purple: In love

Red-Orange: Mad, Anger, ect.

Green: Scared

It was really like a mood ring, it was. But when it was red you REALLY had to worry.

"Ohmygod!" MoMo said all together and started to run towards the main big building in heaven, that was where god was. He had his only little 'business' there. 

MoMo burst into the building and ran up to the front desk. 

"Hi! Welcome to God's Palace! My name is Harmony. How may I help you?" A perky (girl) Angel asked MoMo as she ran up to her.

"I-I need to-to see God!" MoMo panted.

"Do you have an appointment?" Harmony asked.

MoMo lifted up her cross and showed her the stone. Harmony's perky face went grave. 

"Go right in, at once!" Harmony told her and MoMo took off at a run again up the stairs to the very top level. 

When she finally reached it, she barged in.

"G-God." MoMo painted leaning on a while fluffy arm chair in front of a huge cloud (god)

"Miss Wong! I would appreciate it if you would knock once in a while!" God said a little surprised. "Now what is it?"

MoMo panted some more and lifted up her cross for him to see the blood red stone.

"Hm, come take a seat. Now, who was your Anti-angel again? Ah yes Mr. Black." God said as a file cabinet came out of no where and opened to the B section. A huge hand appeared from behind the cloud and took Black, Sirius folder out and disappeared behind the cloud again.

"Well this is strange…" God mumbled.

"What is?! What happened?! Is Sirius ok!?" MoMo demanded for her questions to be answered. 

"It seems Mr. Black has fallen into a mysterious Veil that not even I have found time to check out." God told her.

"Is that good?" MoMo asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid it isn't, Miss Wong." God said. 

"But we cant just leave him there!" MoMo said, standing up. "I'm his Guarding! I'm the one who watches over him! I can't just watch him disappear forever!"

"Hm…" God said, thinking for a moment. "Your right. If you want to save him, fine. But it is a chance of you never coming back to Heaven again." he told her.

"I'm ready to take that chance." MoMo said proudly. "I've been ready ever since I died."

"Very well then." God sighed. "Mr. Black has fallen into a Veil of mysteries, as I said so. You will need to guide him to the exit. Here, he will need this once he's made it through the Veil." his hand appeared again and handed MoMo a necklace with a small wing on it.

"What does it do?" MoMo asked, looking at the necklace.

"You will know when the time is right." God told her. "Now you will need a way there." a green glowing hole appeared in the ground in front of MoMo. "I can only wish you the best of luck."

MoMo nodded knowingly and took a deep breath. With one last glance at the cloud she jumped in and the hole closed up.

God sighed and the door slammed open revealing James and Lily Potter and Kayz Pierce. 

"Sir?!" Lily asked.

"She has left to save the one she loves." God told them.

The 3 were panting as though they had ran and all 3 looked down at the ground.

"Come back soon, MoMo." James and Kayz whispered as they looked down at the ground.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

MoMo fell down the green glowing hole and soon popped out in the Department of Mysteries in front of the veil.

"This must be it." MoMo muttered, but then she heard the door open and she turned around. She was an angel/dead so no one could see her but her Anti-angel, which meant the person she was guarding. It was Lily and James's son, Harry. He had flowers and he was with someone. It…it was Remus!!

He looked a lot sicker then she had lost saw him. Almost all the color from his face was gone and he had more shadows under his eyes. He heaved a heavy sigh and closed the door behind him.

Harry looked a lot worse since the last time she saw him, which was in his 3rd year. He was paler and skinnier then before. And it looked like he had a few shadows under his eyes. 

He walked over to the veil and threw the flowers in.

"Come back Sirius…" he whispered as he threw them in.

"Don't worry Harry, I'll bring him back." MoMo told him even though he couldn't hear her.

MoMo took a deep breath and jumped in…

*~*~*~*

a/n: well that's chappy one! There's only gonna be a few chappy's maybe about 5 more. READ THIS AND MY OTHER STORY'S PLEASE!


End file.
